


Informative

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jinyoung keeps smirking, Mark keeps groping Jackson, BamBam won't stop sitting on Jaebum's lap and Yugyeom and Youngjae won't stop laughing everytime Jackson and Jaebum get annoyed. (Read: jealous)





	Informative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiaerbeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaerbeom/gifts).



> I don't know what I'm doing. I hope you don't mind that i made this more than one chapter? sometimes i can't really think and then others i think too much and it turns out too long.
> 
> Enjoy the mess that is my writing.

Jackson freezes and looks at the hotel receptionist with big pleading eyes. No. _No,_ this didn't happen in real life, did it? That was only something that happened in movies, in cheesy romance novels and fanfiction, this surely couldn't be happening in real life.

"There's what?" The receptionist looks bored, sighs as she squishes a stress ball in her hand and looks from him to Jaebum, raising one of her brows as she nods.

"Only one room available. The heavy rain seems to have made travelers stop for the night, it's the only room we have. The bed is a single as well." Jackson hears Jaebum sigh, places his hand against his temple and nods.

"That's fine, i guess we don't really have a choice, right?" The woman nods with a semi sorry smile and tries shooting them encouraging looks. "Come on, sweetheart, lighten up. You can even have the bed."

"Hyung," Jackson purses his lips and looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, are you guys?" Jaebum furrows his brows and Jackson tilts his head as he looks at her again. She's pointing her finger between them with raised brows and Jackson widens his eyes.

"Oh," Jaebum turns to look at him with the same confused expression and Jackson shakes his head violently, holding his hands up and stepping a few inches away from the older man. "Oh, _no_. We- we're just friends."

Jaebum seems to get it then, hands coming up to wave exaggeratedly in front of him. "Yeah, no. Nothing here, we're best friends, we'd never. _I'd_ never."

The receptionist presses two of her fingers to her lips as she nods with a hum, and begins clicking away at her computer trying to hide her smile and the laugh that wants to burst from her lips. "Right, silly of me to ask. Sorry for intruding."

Jackson waves her off and turns away in embarrassment, the redness in his cheeks not going unnoticed by her. Right.

"Just for one night, then?" She breaks the silence and Jaebum nods, beginning to pull his wallet out while Jackson fiddles with his phone.

"I have no service, I'm going outside to try and call manager." Jaebum spares him a glance and leans in to zip the younger's jacket up some more, fixing his hat while he's at it.

"Tell her to not worry, and don't be long or you'll get sick. Don't go in the rain." Jackson nods and heads out the door with a grin of reassurance.

Jaebum turns back to the receptionist and ignores her smile that she's doing a horrible job in hiding. "How much for the room?"

"₩50,000" Jaebum pulls the money from his wallet and hands it over, biting his lip and turning to look out the glass door as she searches for the key, eyes easily seeking Jackson out and frowning when he notices the Chinese male shivering. 

"Here you go." Jaebum manages not to flinch in surprise and smiles at her lightly. "It's room 137, when you head outside just turn left and it's almost reaching the end."

"Thank you." Jackson walks in then, shivering and fixing his hat. "Here, i told you not to take long." Jaebum unzips his own jacket and places it around the youngers shoulders, ignoring him when he protests and urges him to put it on.

They both ignore the amused cough and instead grab their bags, Jaebum reaching for Jackson's and instead hands him the room key. "I can carry it."

"So can I, you find the room." Jackson rolls his eyes with a sigh and pulls the key from Jaebum's hand. 

"Oh, hyung?" There's a hint of playfulness in his voice and Jaebum narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"Thank you for paying." Jaebum mumbles something and urges him out the door with a last grateful smile to the receptionist.

\--

"It's small," the whine makes Jaebum laugh and ruffle his hair as soon as he sets their bags down.

"You're small too, babe. You guys are perfect for each other." Jackson throws his hat at him and flops onto the small bed, eyes closing as he sighs.

"Why of all the times that we drive ourselves to a location do we need to be stranded?" Jaebum rolls his eyes and goes to sit beside him, patting his chest with a huffed laugh.

"We're not stranded, drama queen, the rain is just being a pain in the ass." He glances down at the younger and smiles softly, unconsciously letting his eyes drift to his lips before he notices and looks away.

"I texted Jinyoung as well, told him to let the boys know we wouldn't be there tonight." Jaebum looks at him again, looks at how his lips form around the words and then looks up at his closed eyes.

"Hmm, what did he say?" Jackson opens his eyes at the same time as Jaebum looks down to where he's undoing his shoelaces. 

_He has a nice face,_ Jackson thinks. The twin moles above his eye make him smile softly and bite his lip as he roams his eyes over the older man. _No, Jackson what are you thinking? He's your friend. You're friend who you have **friendly** feelings for._

"And?" 

"Huh?" Jaebum laughs and pats his cheek with a smile.

"Jinyoung? What'd he say?"

"He said weird stuff and told me to tell you to make sure we're not late tomorrow. You know how he is." _No kidding_

Jaebum huffs with a shrug and a nod. He can almost see his stupid smirk and suggestive expression as he shoots Jackson looks and then looks at Jaebum with raised brows. For some reason he insists that there's... feelings. _More than platonic friendly feelings._ And no matter how many times both he _and_ Jackson deny it, Jinyoung just smirks. The worst part is that the other four idiots they call best friends are starting to do it too.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Jaebum pauses and contemplates it, looks around the small room and shrugs.

"The floor?" He pulls off his sweater and then toes off his untied shoes, pushing them under the bed. "I'll just, grab one of the pillows and a blanket."

Jackson frowns and sits up to look at the ground. "You can't. Your back might hurt, sleep on the bed."

"No, I'm not making you sleep on the floor."

"You're not making me, I'm offering and I'll sleep on the floor if I want to." Jaebum scrunches his nose and flicks him on the forehead.

"I'm declining, and I'm not letting you sleep on the ground. If you do then I'll pick you up in the middle of the night and dump you on the bed." Jackson purses his lips unhappily and then huffs.

"Fine." Jaebum grins with a nod and pulls his shirt off making Jackson blink in surprise and look away quickly. "Sleep with me on the bed then."

"I don't think we'll fit." It's not an outright no.

"I'll make us fit." Jaebum laughs then, unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down making Jackson swallow and busy himself with taking off his shoes.

"Okay, but if I fall off it's your fault."

"Why would _you_ fall off and not me?"

"Because I'm taking the left side, you take the right. I can't sleep pressed against the wall." Jackson rolls his eyes but nods his agreement. 

_Well, fuck me._ He pauses and looks at the elder. _That means we're sharing the bed. As in, sleeping **together.**_

He pretends to not notice the outline of Jaebum's dick in his boxers when the elder takes off his jeans and grabs his bag, heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

_Fuck me indeed._ Wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://jibootyjimin.tumblr.com). Come talk to me there about smut or anything else you want to talk about if you want.


End file.
